The Sworn
by TormentedComplex
Summary: One-shot. This is the story about Masamune and Kojyuurou. The origin of Kojyuurou's promise to Masamune. R&R please!


**Author notes:**

It has been a really long time since I wrote proper fanfic. T_T

Haha11x. Well, actually this cannot be called proper one. Please bear with grammatical problems here in my fic. I'll also be very happy if you can point out any mistakes from my fic. Reviews will help me to improve and I'll appreciate reviews from all of you. I tried my best to make Sengoku Basara fic here. I hope I didn't accidentally make the character become OOC. This fic has many flaws and so, feel free to give comments.

Well, please enjoy the story!!! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. Capcom does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Sworn**

"_Help!!!"_

_The one-eyed kid shouted helplessly while he started to drown in the big river. He tried to move his arms and legs, struggling to swim and reach the edge of the river. But, he could not manage to do that. The cold water made his body numb. He can only cry for help, hoping for someone to save him._

"_Bontenmaru-sama!!!"_

_He heard that familiar voice, the voice of someone who has taken care of him after he was rejected by his own mother._

"_Kojyuurou!!!"_

_He barely can scream anymore. Water started to fill in his mouth and choked him. He started to sink under the water, unable to do anything but being pulled by the cruel stream of water deeper to the depth of the river._

_Suddenly, he felt strong grip around his stomach which pulled him again to the surface of the river and eventually to the border of the river._

_He started to cough wildly, vomiting all the water from his stomach._

"_Bontenmaru-sama!!! Are you all right?" A young boy who saved him asked in concern._

"_Yes, Kojyuurou..." He answered weakly and sighed deeply, relieved to know that he has back to the land. He feels calm now, knowing that he was safe now and his loyal retainer was beside him._

"_Bontenmaru-sama!!! With many due respects, I told you not to play in the woods alone!!!"_

"_Bu... But... Kojyuurou..."_

"_I do not know if I was not here! You might..." The young retainer paused for a moment before he continued his speech. "Lost your life, Bontenmaru-sama..."_

"_But..." Tears started to flood the kid's eyes. "I just... Want to prove to my mother... That I am a strong kid. I can play here alone. I want to show to mother that I am strong even though I only have one eye!!!"_

"_Bontenmaru-sama..." Young Kojyuurou gazed at his young master sadly. In his young age, he already has to experience this kind of thing. After the suffering he had to endure because the smallpox disease that took his right eye, now he has to feel not being wanted by anyone, especially his mother. For God's sake, he was only 6 years old!!! Now, he could not experience what mother's love felt like. He had to survive in this cruel world just with one eye._

"_Kojyuurou..." Bontenmaru started to sob hardly. He clenched his fist and started to punch on the soft soil below him._

"_I HATE THIS EYE!!!"_

_Abruptly, Bontenmaru started to rip away the bandage covering his right eye while crying vehemently._

"_Bontenmaru-sama! Stop it!!!"_

_Young Kojyuurou quickly tackled Bontenmaru and held his arm tight to protect his master from hurting himself. Bontenmaru kept struggling and kicking to let himself loose from Kojyuuro's grip. Tears kept pouring down from the side of his eye while he shouting and screaming hysterically._

"_Bontenmaru-sama... I, Kojyuurou, will stay beside you forever, so please do not cry anymore. I am assured that you will grow into a strong man and I swear to you, wherever you are, I will be always there to serve you."_

_Kojyuurou's whisper instantly stopped Bontenmaru from crying. Bontenmaru turned his head to Kojyuurou and stared at him with hopeful look._

"_Really??? You will never leave me???"_

"_Yes, Bontenmaru-sama, you have my words."_

_Vibrant smile appeared on Bontenmaru's face. The innocent and pure smile of a 6 years old child. It has been a while, since Bontenmaru smiled. After what happened to him in his young age, Kojyuurou barely remember when did his master last smiled like this._

"_So, Kojyuurou, do you think that mother will accept me if I can show her that I can conquer Japan even with only one eye?"_

"_Yes, Bontenmaru-sama, I think she will be certainly happy with your achievement." Kojyuurou answered and smile also carved on his face when he saw his master's beaming face._

"_Promise me you will help me to conquer Japan!" Bontenmaru uttered and Kojyuurou could hear the great excitement in his voice._

"_Yes, I swear, Bontenmaru-sama. As what I said before, that I will forever serve you." Kojyuurou replied. "Now, Bontenmaru-sama, we better head back to the house and get some clean and dry clothes for you."_

_  


* * *

  
_

"Are you ready, guys? Put ya guns on!!!" The one-eyed dragon shouted intensely to the army that he led.

"YEAH!!!!" His soldiers replied back passionately.

"Alright!!! Let's enjoy the party!!!"

Date Masamune led his soldiers to charge the crowd of other's daimyo army. The sound of clashing swords could be heard anywhere at the ongoing battlefield. The screams of the dying soldiers echoed along with the bloodbath and massacre.

Masamune hummed a groan of excitement and then jumped away from his horse to the waiting enemy soldiers under him, unsheathed his sword and started to attack the enemy.

"Let's get the party started hot!!!" Smirk came across Masamune's face while he made his move to strike the nearby enemy.

From the side of his left eye, he could see his trusted retainer running toward him, sword already in his grasp.

"Masamune-sama!!! Do not be stubborn!!! You should not have charged toward the horde of enemies alone like that!!!" Kojyuurou sighed, exasperated by his master's obstinate behaviour that never changed since he was still very young. Like people said, old habit died hard.

"Alone??? I thought you will always be my side, protecting my back," Masamune retorted with a grin carved on his face. Then, without any hesitation, he rushed toward the enemies again.

"Masamune-sama, wait!!!"

Kojyuurou could only smiled in exasperation when he saw Masamune stormed into the crowd of enemies.

"What a bothersome master..."

Kojyuurou caught a glimpse of Masamune's eye looking at him and Masamune made a gesture with his head to 'invite' Kojyuurou to his side.

"Hey, Kojyuurou!! Have a party!!! Are you going to help me conquer the land or not?"

Kojyuurou sighed again, but with smirk carved on his face this time. That was the troublesome and stubborn young dragon, Date Masamune. The person he wished to serve until his death. The only person he wished to see to rule the land. He will always remember the sworn that he made by the side of the river twenty years ago. The fact that never changed since the first time he was assigned by his side.

* * *

End of story. Reviews please???


End file.
